Regret Message
Hey guys~! Sorry for not posting new fanfics for so long~! XD Well, the test week's over now, so I'm gonna celebrate it with a new one-shot fanfic~! This time it's KazeEndou~! I wanted to try writing in "dialogue-mode", so it's kinda different from what you guys are used to from me... Anyways, hope you'll enjoy~! Story Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, a pair of boys were born. One of them into a wealthy family, the other one being born to be his loyal servant. They grew up as brothers and in a peaceful land, but soon after the fourteenth birthday of the rich boy, a war broke out. His servant, as loyal as he was, tried his best to protect the young lord, and payed the price for that recklessness. He died protecting his beloved master. The young lord, however was able to escape because of his loyal servant. He ran away, to a little town nearby the sea. Once there, he remembered the first time he and his servant were there. You see, in that little place, there existed an old tradition from long ago... "Write your wish on a piece of parchment and place it in a little bottle. If you let it flow with the sea, someday your wish will come true." Wish Kazemaru: Endou, you really are serious about this, aren't you? That can't possibly make your wish come true. Endou: Would my lord like to try this too? Kazemaru: It's a game for peasants, I don't need to try it. *smiles* I mean.... Endou already grants me all my wishes, don't you? Endou: ... *smiles too* Yeah... Kazemaru: What are you wishing for, to be doing this so diligently everyday? Endou: I wish my lord would be happy for ever and ever. Kazemaru: *blushes* If that's what you want, then stay with me, always... *smiles* I'm the happiest when I'm with Endou. Endou: ... *blushes as well* Really... I see... *looks to the sea* I'll be glad if I can do that. ---- Thinking back, Kazemaru remembered something else. Endou would always do anything for his sake. all that he wanted, and yet, he was always so selfish and troublesome to Endou. He didn't realize it was hurting Endou until it was too late. The person who granted all his wishes, is no longer here... Servant of Evil Endou: My lord, is there anything else that you wish for? Kazemaru: No... I don't think- Wait. Endou: Yes, my lord? Kazemaru: There is this person... *takes out a piece of paper and gives it to Endou* Endou: *reads* ...! *mumbles* No... Not her... Kazemaru: Is there something wrong? Endou: No, young master... I'll... I'll finish it as soon as possible. *bows* If you'll excuse me. Kazemaru: *nods* Sure. A while later Kazemaru: *shocked* !! Endou: I'm sorry... *smiles* I'm sorry I scared you. Kazemaru: No, it's... Endou: I finished it. I finished the job you assigned me to do. *hesitates* I killed her. Kazemaru: Right... *smiles* You should get some clean clothes, Endou. You know how I think about blood. Endou: Yes, my lord. *turns around* In Endou's room Endou: *holds pillow while crying* Why...? Kazemaru: *outside of Endou's room*... Endou... Endou: *still crying* If the young master wishes that person to be erased from this world, I will fulfill his wish. I just have one question for this... Just why do my tears keep falling? Kazemaru: ... *walks away* The next day Endou: Today's snack will be brioche. Kazemaru: *innocent smile* Endou: *thinks* Please keep smiling like you always do... Because I'm willing to do anything to see you smile... ---- Kazemaru clenches his fists. I always realize it when it's too late, he thought. If I knew, he didn't have to suffer so much... Then he walked towards the sea. Maybe... Just maybe, he thought, that old tradition is actually real. He placed a piece of parchment into the bottle and sealed it. Then he let it flow into the sea and watched it until it faded away. "Flow along, little wish Tears and a little bit of regret. When I had realized my sins, It was always after everything was already over. Flow along, little glass bottle With a message containing a wish. On the other side of the horizon, There, it quietly disappears." he mumbled. A tear rolled down his cheek. "I never had the chance to tell him... I love you." He started crying. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" Every time he said that, he saw Endou again, and everything that he had done for him. Kazemaru fell to his knees. "God... Please... Please... If we were to reborn..." "...It'll be nice if we become friends again." a familiar voice said. Startled, Kazemaru looked up, and just for a split second, he saw Endou standing there, right next to him. Then he was gone again... Kazemaru wiped his tears and stood up. "Yeah, it will." Years later Endou: Kazemaru! Would you like to join the soccer club? We're kinda short on players, you know... And since we've been friends for I don't know how long... I was hoping you would join! Kazemaru: The soccer club, eh? Endou: Kazemaru, didn't you say you wanted to play against first-rate players? If you want to join, come by anytime! I'll be practicing at the Steel Tower Plaza after school. Oh, it's okay if you go there straight instead. *walks away* Well, see you there! Kazemaru: *watches Endou* When I said first-rate players, I meant in athletics... *shakes head* Oh well... End Well, that's all~! I hope you liked it~! ^^ This fanfic is part of Kimi to Boku. Hikari Talk 15:16, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions